everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruaridh Minch
Introductions Ruaridh (pronounced: Roo-ree) Minch is a Man of the Minch; meaning in fact he's not from a fairytale but rather a legend or folkstory. From a long line of ocean dwelling Scottish storm kelpies, Ruaridh is an incredibly talented swimmer and a dedicated prankster – beware of cherry bombs in the school toilets and clingfilmed doorways whenever Ruaridh is around. Destined to sink ships and terrorize sailors, he takes his future surprisingly seriously and makes an effort to appear scary. Headstrong, mischievous, determined and perpetually cheeky, Ruaridh is considered an acquired taste by many. Character Personality Ever a bubbling mix of animal aggression and good natured troublemaker, Ruaridh takes great pleasure in chaos and good times. Known to liven up dull royal parties by streaking through them naked, stagediving or spiking the punch, his alignment is probably chaotic neutral at best. He spends a great deal of his time joking or laughing, and will never miss an opportunity to make a crack about something or someone. Generally, what you see is what you get – Ruaridh wears his heart on his sleeve. Legendary for his gatecrashing, Ruaridh has no compunctions about getting up into people's personal space, your casa is his casa. However, with the good comes the bad, and due to his part shark content he has occasional moments of staggeringly intense anger or aggression, and he's been known to bite or punch through doors and steel lockers with ease. Hideously competitive, he's driven almost to destructive levels of ambition – he's been known to use aggressive methods of training his teammates on his swim team. When pushed too far he mutates into his blue kelpie form, complete with shark tail and dorsal fins; avoid at all costs. Looks/Presentation Standing at 6ft 2" and 180lbs, Ruaridh is tall and broad. His long limbs help propel himself through the water, and growing up in the churning Scottish ocean has corded his body with muscle. Competing in swimming competitions since he was a pup and his history of sinking ships since he was a preteen, Ruaridh has a strong and powerful physique. With pale skin and bright red hair, he's a proud carrot top with a brash Scottish accent. Traditionally Ruaridh kicks against traditional social conventions and dislikes wearing decent clothing, instead settling for swimming jammers and terrible (and often offensive) mismatching Engrish t-shirts. He spends most of his time at the pool however, and is more than likely just seen in his jammers. He can often be seen wearing seashell earrings, as well as a fishing hook in his left ear as some sort of ironic statement. As adornment, he'll often wear Pictish blue woad paint on his cheeks, forehead, shoulders and chest. His teeth are also sharp and pointed, and he has no molars or premolars, only incisors, canines and carnassial teeth. Though capable of eating an omnivorous diet, he prefers meat (cooked or uncooked). Like most sharks however, he'd probably be able to eat through anything. Sexuality Ruaridh makes no attempt to cover his pansexuality - he's not ashamed and he gives no hecks what people think of him. Attracted to all genders, he samples from every dish and enjoys it accordingly. Languages Ruaridh speaks two languages fluently; English and Scots Gaelic. Having grown up with both from the get go, he doesn't consider one over the other to be his mother tongue. When at home he'll speak Gaelic almost exclusively to his family but while in school speaks almost exclusively English. Fairytale Originating from a folktale, Ruaridh is one in a large clan of Blue Men Of The Minch, often called "storm kelpies". Able to create malestroms and lightning storms large enough to sink ships, his kind has no destiny but rather a simple calling – cause as much chaos as possible. Ruaridh has no qualms with his "destiny", and is willing to continue carrying it out, therefore making him a royal by default. Legend has it that a storm kelpie can only be stopped by freezing them and smashing them into pieces, or by beating them in a challenge of recital. History With Monster High Ruaridh originally was a student at Monster High – however he transferred after being expelled. He refuses to talk about it, only citing that the place was "not to his taste" (Read: Sh*tehole). Very few know the true story of how he became expelled, and he's not too fond of sharing. Friends/Relationships Konrad Kohler His best friend, Konrad and Ruaridh share a room and much much more. Ruaridh and Konrad are the polar opposite of each other: Konrad is clean and shy and well organised, whereas Ruaridh's side of the room looks like a bombsite. Ruaridh uses all the hot water, steams out the bathroom, stews in the tub for hours at a time and often walks around naked, much to Konrad's embarrassment. However the two get on well, and have spent many a night laughing and joking in their room. When Konrad turns into a lion every morning, Ruaridh takes it upon himself to brush Konrad's teeth for him and it was Ruaridh that made Konrad's book bag from a weave of dried seaweed. Ruaridh also often defended Konrad from bullies before he came out of his shell, and thinks of the Lion Prince as a brother figure. Kai Ee Ruaridh and Kai have a very like hate relationship. Kai is the apprentice of the Snow Queen, and Ruaridh fears ice. Though Kai could easily hurt or even fatally injure him, Ruaridh loves nothing more than playing with fire (figuratively speaking) to get his kicks and likes to the antagonize the ice fae, in between moments of brief levity when the two actually get on. Kai thinks he's an idiot, and Ruaridh likes to wreck Kai's sense of peace. It's a match made in friendship hell and secretly they both enjoy it. Ruaridh also has no chill when it comes to flirting with Kai, and makes no attempt to hide his attraction - whether or not his flirting is genuine or just to get a rise from the ice fae, is unknown. Abilities and Powers Due to being a storm kelpie, Ruaridh has a myriad of interesting abilities and characteristics, both with pros and cons. Able to conjure storms and control weather, he can produce something as small as a light shower of rain to a full blown sea storm with thunder, lightning, waterspouts and whirlpools large enough to suck ships under. However, using these powers take an energy toll on Ruaridh, and he tends not to use them outwith the ocean. The greater the storm, the more energy it saps, however luckily for him his power will increase with age. Ruaridh can breathe underwater usually, however when his adrenaline spikes or when he forces himself to, he can transform into his proper storm kelpie form; part shark and part human, he grows more effective gills, a tail, fins for propulsion and webbing between his fingers and toes. His skin goes bright blue, and his eyes go inky black. In this form however, he's more aggressive and uncontrollable, and the longer he stays in that form the harder it is to turn human again, therefore he tries not to use it for large amounts of time if he can help it. Generally Ruaridh also has an increased sensitivity to sun and sunlight – he burns easily and his skin dries much quicker than normal people. He tends to like to be near water sources so he can re-hydrate regularly. Konrad learned the hard way that Ruaridh would do anything to stop himself from drying out by stripping and leaping into a fancy restaurant lobster aquarium in town, freaking out the diners and chowing down on raw lobster. His teeth are exceptionally strong and he can bite through almost anything; he's particularly proficient at ripping and tearing through obstacles like doors and shutters, though he won £50 for biting an ipad in half for a dare once. These teeth also have the ability to fall out and regrow, usually growing back within two weeks once they fall out. Like sharks, Ruaridh is also resistant to disease, and gets sick very rarely. Trivia * Surprisingly, despite his slacker appearance and his lack of classroom cooperation, Ruaridh is a fairly good student, averaging B+'s. * He has an exceptionally good knowledge of poems and rhymes since he can be challenged by sailors to complete his recitals and get away with their lives if they win. * He has a reputation for lubing up toilet seats and hand rails, not to mention cling-filming doorways and toilet bowls. Beware also of spring loaded foam fingers and hidden capture cams, he can and will put recordings of his pranks on Fairytube for profit. * Ruaridh has a fear of ice and enclosed spaces. * He is actually a pretty good piano player; he looted a grand piano from a sunken wreck, and he's taught himself by ear. Category:Monster High Category:Mermaids Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Shapeshifters Category:Garbagebabypossum oc Category:Characters